Camp Lake Forks
by Kay-Dee12
Summary: It's about 2 girls, and for summer break they go off to Camp Lake Forks. There will be romantic stuff for both of them when they meet the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Lake Forks

"So ……… good," I said as I had another bite out of my pizza. "Your mom is the best at making pizza!" I said to my friend, Bee.

" Katie, stop eating so fast your going to feel sick later." She said back to me.

I sighed," Fine." We were watching a movie and eating pizza at Bee's house. It was Friday and the start of summer brake.

"Hey, uh, do you want my pizza?" asked Bee as she handed me her plate.

"Why? It looks alright to me." I said as I looked at the pizza.

"There is a piece of pepperoni on it." Bee said as she pointed to the pizza and there it was. I had forgot about her being a vegetarian.

"It would be my pleasure!" I said and took a bite out of that too. "Hey do you mind if I use your straightener? My hairs starting to fuzz up." I said as I looked at my hair in the mirror.

"Go ahead." She said. I plugged in the straightener and watched the movie as I waited for it to heat up. "What are we going to do this summer, Bee?" I asked as I took another bite out of my pizza.

She turned to me and said, "I don't know, Sleep, dream, grow, eat, sleep." I laughed and turned to the TV again. "Did your mom say yes to us going to a camp?" Bee said.

I sighed and said, "She's thinking about it. Yours?" I turned to her.

"The same" she said. I remembered the straightener and started straightening my hair. 5 minutes later, I was done.

"I'd like to go to this camp, I forget the name. I came across it on Google. I want to go there because it has a great lake we could swim in. You should see it," I said as I took another bite out of my pizza. "The pictures amazing just imagine the real thing."

Bee took out her lab top and went online. "Remember the name." She said.

"Ohh! Ohhh! I know Camp Lake Forks!" Bee typed it in and clicked search. And there it was the most beautiful picture ever. It was a picture of the lake. There was a sunset and trees every where.

"Wow." We both said. She clicked another time and there it said, 'Welcome to Camp Lake Forks!' and under that was information about it.

"We have to go there." she said as she pointed to a line in the information. There it read, "And for the vegetarians here in Camp lake forks, there will be a vegetable and fruit table where you can pick out your own food." I laughed and jumped on top of the bed and lay down.

"What if we're not allowed? Not being able to see that beautiful lake?" I sighed.

"That vegetable and fruit table…" she continued. I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I forgot to put an a/n on my 1****st**** chapter. If you guys want to know what Bee's thinking go on, ****.net/s/4972424/1/Camp_Lake_Forks**

**Oh and I do not own twilight****.**

Minutes later I was sleeping. I woke up in Camp Lake forks. I could see the beautiful Lake. I sat down on the sand. It was so peaceful. So beautiful...

Then I was in a scary place. I was in a forest. It was very dark. I could hear howling and crying. But I couldn't see anything and I couldn't move. I was so scared. I started feeling around to see where I was going. Then all of a sudden I felt something but it wasn't a tree. It was fabric.

"Hello?" I called. I came closer. Then I saw him.

Black hair, with a angelic face. He was pale. Very pale. He was smiling. His smile was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. He had the most beautiful face. I smiled back. As if I could beat his smile. He looked like he came down from heaven.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a huge howl. Then I woke up. "Uh!" I grumbled and put a pillow on my head. How can a beautiful guy be in such a awful dream? And why did he have to be a dream? "And of course, the most best things are always just a dream." I said to myself.

I looked around the room. There beside me was Bee. She was snoring very loudly. I was surprised I had even slept with the noise she was making. I closed my eyes hoping I would dream of the angelic boy again.

The next thing I knew I was on the lake again. Just like last time. It was as beautiful as ever. And then I was in the scary forest again. This time there was more howling and it was even darker than before. This time the angelic boy wasn't there. The howling got closer. closer until It got so loud it hurt my ears. It howled once more. It was behind me. I turned around and there, he was. The angelic boy. But he wasn't smiling. He had blood on his lips. He hissed at me. I screamed.

Bee was up in the kitchen making peanut butter sandwiches. "Hello sleepy head!" she said as I waked up to her. Then Bee's mom walked up to us.  
"I've been thinking," She said. "About the camp thing, well I think if Katie could go you could go along with her."  
Bee had a panic attack.  
I was still half asleep so I wasn't exited yet. I walked up to the phone and dialed my number.  
"Hello?" said my mom.  
"Hey mom. Bee's mom said if I could go to camp Bee could go with me." I heard whispering in the background.  
Then my mom said, "I don't know honey. Last time you had a field trip I almost went crazy." I sighed.  
"Mom, I would call you every day and send you pictures." I heard whispering again. I realized my mom was whispering to my dad. She finally said," Fine." I heard a scream from behind me. It was Bee who was listening to every word me and my mom said.  
She started jumping up and down. Then I really woke up. I was exited. I screamed and jumped along with her. Bee's mom walked out of the room shaking her head.  
Then all of a sudden, I tripped on the phone cord. Bang! Bee started laughing. I was too. "Katie you're such a klutz!" Bee said.  
"Well duh! But, we get to go to the most awesome-est camp ever!" I said as I got up.  
"With a vegetable and fruit table." She continued once again. I started laughing.  
"I bet there will be more then that, Bee." I said as Bee jumped to her lap top and went online again. She googled, 'Camp Lake Forks.' And there it was again, the most beautiful picture of the lake.  
We both sighed. "Oh… my…god…" said Bee.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked.  
"We have to leave tomorrow." She said as she pointed to a count down clock on the web site. There it counted," 1 more day!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I did this fast, If you want me to post the 4****th**** chapter sooner, review and tell me. Hope you like it.**

Then I remember I was still on the phone with my mom. I put the phone on my ear.  
"Hey, mom. Can you pick me up. I need to go pack."I said.  
"Okay honey. I'll pick you up in 5 minutes." She said and hung up. Bee fallowed me to her room where I brushed my hair.  
"I can't believe we're going!" Bee said excitedly.  
"I know!" I replied.  
Honk Hock!  
"Oh my moms her! We'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 oclock." I said.  
"And there's the only down side. The long ride." I heard her say when I left the room.  
"Go pack!" I yelled before I closed the door. I ran out side and jumped in the car. "Hey mom!" I said as I put on my seat belt.  
"Hey honey. Are you sure you want to go to a summer camp?" She asked me.  
"Yes mom. It's the best one too! It has the most beautiful lake!" I said. I looked at my mom she had a tear running down her I said, "Oh, mom! Its okay. I'll miss you too! I'll call you every day. And send you pictures and tell you every thing about it …" She broke me off.  
"No Katie. Its not that I'll miss you. Well I will but that's not why I'm crying." I was puzzled.  
"Then why are you crying?" I asked.  
"Because my little girl is growing up!" she said as she squeezed my cheek.  
We where home now. I hugged my mom and ran up to the house door. I opened it and there was my dad. "Katie! There's my little girl!" he said and he hugged me. "Here we go again." I thought.  
"Oh leave her alone, Tom!" I heard my mom say from behind me. He let go. But before I could walk away to go pack he hugged me again.  
"Don't go." He said in a baby voice.  
"Dad.." I said as I pulled back and ran to my room to go pack.  
"Ha-ha!" I heard my mom and dad laughing as I shut my bed room door. I took my suit case out and put it on my bed. I opened my dresser and threw every cool outfit I had on the bed. Then my PJ's. Then I put a magazine in my suit case. I looked around my room. Then I thought,"Shoes!" I put my runners in my suit case for hiking and sandals for when I'm on the lake.  
Then I remembered my dream I had. I shook my head and continued packing.  
Then I heard the phone ring. I walked up to the phone. "Hello?" I said as I put my DS in my suit case.  
"Hi Katie! So what should I pack?" It was Bee.  
"I don't know? How about your laptop? Or as you call it your baby." I teased her.  
"Of course I'm going to bring it! Are you insane?" She said.  
"I was kidding. Well Bee I'll call you back. I need to pack too." I said as I put batteries in my suit case.  
"Okay then. Call me in 15 minutes. Bye!" and she hung up. I put the phone down. I went to the wash room and got my shampoo and all that stuff.  
15 minutes later I was done. I called Bee.  
"Hi." I said on the phone.  
"Hey. I still can't believe we're going to Camp Lake Forks! I'm done packing too." She said.  
"What did you bring?" I asked while I was playing with my hair.  
"I'm bringing all my cool clothes, my tooth brush ,shampoo,you know. All the normal stuff. How about you?" she said.  
"Well I'm bring the same too. You know there's no internet there or cell service right?" I reminded her.  
"Yeah I know. Do you want me to bring my camera?" She asked me.  
"Well of course! We want to remember every thing right? I replied.  
"Yeah. Well I got to go. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Click. She hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Blah blah blah, Well, I got the 4****th****. YAY! **

I put the phone down. I went to the wash room and got my shampoo and all that stuff.  
15 minutes later I was done. I called Bee.  
"Hi." I said on the phone.  
"Hey. I still can't believe we're going to Camp Lake Forks! I'm done packing too." She said.  
"What did you bring?" I asked while I was playing with my hair.  
"I'm bringing all my cool clothes, my tooth brush ,shampoo,you know. All the normal stuff. How about you?" she said.  
"Well I'm bring the same too. You know there's no internet there or cell service right?" I reminded her.  
"Yeah I know. Do you want me to bring my camera?" She asked me.  
"Well of course! We want to remember every thing right? I replied.  
"Yeah. Well I got to go. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Click. She hung up.  
I put the phone down and went to go take a shower. When I was done I got dressed and blow dried my hair and straightened it. It was time to go to bed. I lay down in my bed and thought about Camp Lake Forks. I pictured me and Bee, taking hikes and having so much fun. And then I thought of the trip. I hated trips. Mostly when you're dying to go somewhere and you spend 3 hours in the car and it feels like 6 hours.  
Knock knock!  
My mom was knocking on the door. "Come in!" I said. My mom opened the door and sat on the bed.  
"I just wanted to say that tomorrow is going to be a long trip. About 3 hours." She said.  
"I know, Mom. I packed every thing I need. The only thing I didn't pack was the house." I joked.  
"Okay honey. Just making sure. Good night." She said as she got up.  
" Good night." I replied. Then she walked out of the room. I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was on the lake again. Just like last time. it was as beautiful as then I was in the scary forest time there was more howling and more darker.  
I saw Bee, with a other guy. He had brown hair, and sparkling eyes. He's skin was much darker. Then, the angelic guy popped up in front of me. He's back faced me and he was hissing at the darker skinned boy. Than he howled at the angelic boy. The angelic boy jumped, as if to attack. Then I woke up.  
"Katie wake up! Time to get ready!" My mom yelled from outside the door.  
"Ahhhh," I grumbled. I got out of bed slowly and went to the bathroom. I started to brush my hair.  
10 minutes later I was ready. But, I was still sleepy.I looked at the clock. 8:20 am.  
"Okay mom! Time to pick up Bee!" I said. I walked out of the house and jumped in the car. My mom was right behind me. She got in and said,  
"Katie, put on your seat belt." I did.  
Awhile later we were at Bee's house. 2 minutes later she came out of the house. She was as sleepy as I was. She jumped in. I said, "Hello, sleepy head!"  
Then she said, "Right back at you." Then she fell a sleep. Her mom put Bee's suit case in the trunk.  
"Poor thing," She said. "She was up till 3 o'clock because she was exited."


	5. Chapter 5

"Bathroom break!" I heard my mom say. I opened my eyes. Bee was still sleeping. My mom got out of the car to fill the car up with gas. I looked at my watch. 10:20 am.  
"Bee," I said. "Wake up. We have only a hour to go." She opened her eyes.  
"Where are we?" She asked. "I don't remember you picking me up?" I laughed.  
"You were half a sleep, and we're at a gas station for a bath room break. Come on." I opened the car door and pulled her in the gas station. She yawned. "You go first" I said. So in she went. I hoped she wouldn't fall a sleep in there.  
Luckily she came out wide a wake.  
"Your turn." She said and walked out.  
When I was done, I walked back to the car. Bee was there, but she was panicking. I opened the car door. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm going to die!" she replied. "What! Are you bleeding? Can you breath? What's wrong!" I said panicking know. "I lost my MP3!" She said.  
"Bee! I thought you were hurt!" I yelled at her.  
"I am! I forgot my MP3!" I looked down. "Its in your hand." I said. She looked down and held her hand open.  
"Oh. " She started laughing. I did too.  
My mom jumped in the car and said, "Okay guys, seat belts."  
The hour passed very fast. When you're with Bee, the time passes very fast. The next thing I knew we where there. The first thing I saw was the lake. Oh, how beautiful it was! Just like in the picture, only more alive. And there was the sign that read, "Welcome to Camp Lake Forks!" I held back a scream.  
"We're here! Oh my god! We're actually here!" Bee said very exited.  
"I know!" I replied. Then we stopped at a small cabin.  
"Okay I'll help you unpack okay girls?" My mom as she took the suitcase's out.  
"Okay Mom." I said.  
When we got a the stuff out and put away my mom said, "Okay girl's. Time for me to say good bye." She hugged me,  
"Bye mom. I'll miss you."  
She let go and said, "Remember, send me a picture and call me every day." I kissed her on the cheek.  
"Yes mom."  
Then she walked to the car, opened the door and drove away. Bee and I waved until she was out of sight. "Come on," Bee said, "Let go get ready to explore!"


	6. Chapter 6

We ran inside to change and brush our hair. 5 minutes later we were outside.

"Where should we go?" I asked Bee. "Let's go looking around and see what we find!" She replied.

We started walking. I couldn't keep my eyes of the lake.

"Hey, look," said Bee, "There's a camper right there!" I looked and there was a girl standing by one of the cabins. Her hair was brown and she was pale. She was very gorgeous. Her eyes were brown and I couldn't keep my eyes away.

"Hi," Bee said to her, "I'm Bee and this is my friend Katie." She shook our hands.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee. I'm 16. How about you guys?" Renesmee replied.

"We're 16 too," I said. "What's there to do around here?" I asked.

"Oh there are lots," She said, "Want to meet my family? I'm sure they'd like to meet you."

Bee and I nodded our heads. Renesmee lead us to her cabin. Her cabin was very large and way bigger than ours. When we were inside I realized that it was like a mansion. It had a piano. There was a fireplace and on top were 2 glass vases with flowers in them. There was a very nice wood table in the middle of the room. On the floor was a red carpet. And on the left was the living room. The living room had a wide screen TV and the couches were black. On the right was the kitchen. The counters were gray and the space between the shelves's had rock wallpaper. The shelves were white and the handles on it were what it looked like, crystals. And on top of the big table was a big chandelier. In the back, around the wall was the stair case. Everything was so formal and fancy that you'd forget you were in the forest.

"Renesmee, you've got visitors?" A woman said while walking down the stairs. She looked just like Renesmee, just paler and her eyes were gold. Bella had brown hair just like Renesmee. She was so beautiful; she looked like she was in a movie. I couldn't tell what her age was. Was everybody here that beautiful?

"This is my mom. Call her Bella," Renesmee said and then turned to Bella, "Mom this is Bee and Katie. They're new here. Can I introduce them to every one?"

"Sure. Everyone is up stairs" she said giving Renesmee a look and walked back up stairs. "Come with me." Renesmee said and walked up stairs. Bee and I fallowed. Upstairs were 8 people.

"This is my Dad." Renesmee pointed to a man. He looked just like Bella and Renesmee, Gold eyes, pale faces and gorgeous. He had brown-esh blond hair. He smiled. I checked if I was drooling.

Then Renesmee pointed to a woman. She was blonde and had the same complication and look as the others but way beautiful. I started to feel jealous.

"This is Rosalie. She's my aunt." Bee and I nodded. Then Renesmee pointed to a man. "This is Emmett. He's my uncle."She said pointing to a man next to Rosalie.

I got more jealous because Emmett looked to strong. I imagined his shirt ripping. I heard a snicker come from Edward.

And then Renesmee pointed to a woman with short brown hair and a man with a scared look on his face. The guy had blond hair. Even though he looked scared, he was very gorgeous. The woman looked very friendly and stylish. I would have gotten jealous, but I couldn't. Instead I was calm.

"This is Alice and Jasper also my aunt and uncle." Then Renesmee pointed to another couple. The man was blonde and woman brownish red hair colour.

"This is my grandma and grandpa, Carlisle and Esme."Renesmee said pointing to a man and woman. Carlisle was a very handsome man, with blonde hair. He looked about 29, but I wasn't sure. The woman had red-esh brown hair. She smiled happily to me. And again, both were gorgeous. Then a guy walked into the room.

"And this is my cousin, Jack." She said pointing to the other guy, which I recognized from my dreams. That was him! The guy in my dreams! The angelic one!

My mouth went open.

"Katie are you all right?" Asked Bee.

"Its…its…it's…." I mumbled. I forgot how to close my mouth.

It _was_ him. He looked exactly the same in my dream. But how could I have dreamt him without meeting him first? How could I? This was so confusing.

"Is she all right?" Asked Renesmee. I heard a laugh from Edward.

"I'm just going to take her outside for some fresh air" said Bee. We walked out of the house. Once I was away from the view of Jack, my mouth closed.

"What's up with you Katie?" She asked. I finally got out of my moment of shock.

"That guy, I dreamed of him." I answered.

"What?" she said still confused.

"I dreamt of him for the past 2 days! I don't know how but that's him! He looks exactly the same!" I explained.

"Are you serious?" she said, "You actually dreamt of him?"

I looked at the house and said, "Some thing is not normal here. I'm telling the truth." She looked at me and said, "Okay. I believe you. Do you want to go back inside?" I looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"Okay, if we left for no reason that would be rude." I said and we started walking back into the house. We walked up stairs.

"Will she be okay?" asked Renesmee very concerned.

"Yeah, she'll be all right." Said Bee. I felt so embarrassed.

Now that I saw all the gorgeous faces, I had a chance to look around.

Where me, Renesmee and Bee were and the other Cullen's, was like a huge bed room, with no beds. All the walls around us were bed room doors, all which were open. The doors read the owners of each room. They all looked very nice and clean. I still couldn't believe I was in a camp ground in this house. The house looked like from a movie.


End file.
